Our Secret Lives
by cloudmatter
Summary: Igneel isn't very familiar with human anatomy, Natsu sees it as an opportunity to prank him. All the while she deals with fading memories of people she doesn't know. fem!Natsu
1. Chapter 1

"You'll be safe with him, I'm sorry. . . I don't want to. . . I . . . you." She could only remember the look that the man gave her, it just seemed so sorrowful. She can't remember. Who was he to her. He's. . . Her. . . Brother? That's right he's her brother. She can't forget that, she would write it down when she woke up this time. She always forgot to write that down, and she was slowly forgetting him. She can only barely remember his face.

**"Natsu, wake up."** She didn't want to wake up yet! She wanted to remember her brother more. What was his name? It was something with a 'Z.' Ze. . . Zer . . . **"Wake up you damn brat!"**

She shot out of her pile of furs. To stare down the dragon in front of her. "What the hell Pops, I was dreaming something important!" Her dad got an expression she didn't quite understand, like one of regret but it was quickly replaced by what seemed like determination and then stoicism.

**"Ha I bet you were just thinking about food! Now get up we have training to do." **She sighed this always happened, she'd dream of that. . . that what? Ugh she can't remember. She knew the dream was recurring but she could never remember what it was. Every time it came Igneel woke her up early for extra training. She never got the time to write down whatever it was.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say ya dumb lizard." She smiled devilishly up at the red dragon. He hated being called a lizard, but she figured it was good revenge for always interrupting the dream. Of course she didn't resent him for it, he was her dad and she loved him.

His expression softened, **"Whatever you brat, now come on you have fire to breath."** He seemed to want to say something but didn't, instead using his tail to scoop her up onto his back.

"Hey dad?"

**"Yes my son?"** She had to stifle a giggle at that, he still didn't seem to realize she's a girl.

"Will I ever meet other humans? Or even another dragon?"

**"I'm certain you will meet other humans one day. In fact I have no doubt that you'll set off on a journey one day, and you'll make many friends when you do."**

"Will you come with me when I do?"

He shook his gigantic head, **"No. You must go and make yourself a man without my guidance when the time comes. Of course know that no matter where you are or who you become, I will always love you, son."**

"I love you too dad."

* * *

She woke up to find the cave they called home empty. For the first time in her life she felt cold. She had felt cold for several days now. Igneel had left. He hadn't come back. The first day she had waited for him to come home. He didn't. The second day she went out to look for him in the forest around their cave. He was nowhere to be found. The third day she went out further. Still nothing. It was the morning of the fourth day and he was still not home. Is this what he meant back then? She would have to go out, because he's not coming back. Was she supposed to search the world for him?

She didn't know. But staying here would do nothing. She looked to her scarf and put it on. It was the only thing that made her feel warm anymore. She sighed out a breath of fire. He had at least taught her well. She looked down and clenched her hands. If he was going to make her search then that's exactly what she'd do.

She looked toward the cave she had called home. She ignited a flame in her hand and pressed it against the outer wall. As well as she could she traced two figures on the wall. One of her and the other of Igneel. Under that she wrote their names. "I don't know if we'll ever come back here, but this will always be _our _home, Igneel." She turned on her heel and began to walk away. She refused to shed any tears, he hated to see her cry.

* * *

She was starving. She was more than capable of hunting the wildlife but for some reason she was having trouble finding any, almost as if they knew to avoid her. It was thanks to this hunger that she found herself collapsing.

If she could just get a fire or any food she'd be fine. But she couldn't (or rather shouldn't) eat her own flames. She slowly struggled to stand up and keep moving forward. She was starving but she wasn't about to give up here. She had a world to search. And then it hit her. A smell she was beginning she would never smell again. Meat. Meat that was currently being roasted. Faster than she had perhaps ever moved before she ran to it. She stumbled into a clearing to find a small old man, no bigger than her, sitting at a fire rotating a large piece of meat. His eyes flicked to her and he smiled. "I take it you want some?"

She nodded fiercely. "Do you care which I take?" He sort of blinked and looked at the meat. He must want the meat then, that's fine. The fire looked more than tasty enough for her. She walked up and promptly inhaled the fire into her.

"Are you. . . A dragon slayer?" He seemed to be eyeing her curiously. Like there was something odd about her.

"No." She didn't actually know what a dragon slayer is, but given that the title sounds like killing dragons she figures it's not something she is or wants to be. "Why would I want to kill dragons? Dragons are awesome."

"You speak as though you've seen one before."

"Well yeah my dad was one." The man seemed surprised for a moment before laughing. She didn't understand why, "What's so funny? Did you remember a joke, I do that sometimes and it makes Igneel annoyed." She nuzzled into her scarf as she said it, she still felt like she could feel his warmth through it.

"I just thought the absurdity of it was funny. It's not often you find someone raised by dragons, given that the last dragon that anyone saw was 400 years ago."

"I guess I didn't ever see other humans. You are human right?" She had never seen another human before but from what Igneel described he seemed like a human male. He's got that Adams Apple thing Igneel said could be found on males.

"Yes I'm human. So what brings you out here? Why aren't you with this 'Igneel'?"

She frowned and responded, "He went missing a few days ago. I'm looking for him."

"I see, well then would you like some help?"

"You'll come with me?"

"Not quite. I can bring you somewhere that will give you the ability to look for him, and survive in the meanwhile. And just maybe if you wish, a home to return to after every search."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the master of a guild, a collection of mages, you know what a guild or a mage is right?"

"I know what a mage is." She had never heard of guilds before.

"Well as I said, it's a collection of mages. We come together as friends and family to undertake quests. These quests let us travel the world and get rewards for completing them. Money or other treasures most often."

"Money?"

"An item exchanged for other things." She didn't really get it but she didn't know much about how humans lived.

"And if I come with you I'll have a better chance of finding him?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Okay then, I'll come with you."

"Excellent. . . What's your name?" He seemed a little embarrassed, she guessed for not asking yet. "I'm Makarov Dreyar, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail!"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel!"

* * *

She watched him open the door to the massive building, her eyes sparkling in wonder. So this was how humans lived! There were so many other humans in this one town. It was amazing. He smiled at her and said "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Natsu!" She had been impressed by the outside but it was the inside that truly made her smile. Their were a whole bunch of weird and silly looking people inside. Some were fighting, others were drinking, but they were all smiling. A few turned to look toward the door and their smiles grew wider.

"Welcome back Master!" Their words got more attention and slowly the whole guild started to pay attention, well save for two girls who were currently fighting each other. They seemed to be opposites as far as Natsu could tell. One had bright red hair and was wearing a suit of armor, while the other had white hair and was wearing clothes Natsu didn't really know how to describe, but a lot of the girls stomach was open, In truth it sort of looked like it was part of her skin with how tight it was. Natsu preferred to wear clothes that were nice and loose, she felt like it gave her a full range of movement. They both looked to be older than Natsu, but by how much she had no idea.

"It's good to be home, and I've brought someone with me." The master gently patted her on the back and she stepped forward. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel!" A white haired girl who was the same height as Natsu ran up to her, she looked similar to the other girl.

"Hi! I'm Lisanna Strauss! What kind of magic can you use?"

"Um, Dragon Slayer magic?" She wasn't really sure, Igneel had never told her a proper name so she wasn't really sure what it's called. "I'm not really sure, my dad never told me what it's called, but the old guy told me that's what it's called."

"Oh well what does it do?"

"I can breath fire. And light myself on fire. And eat fire. Pretty much anything with fire." A boy walked up, he had sharp eyes and dark hair. She wasn't sure what to think as she watched him take off his clothes he didn't seem to think much of it. Was this how humans were boys greeted others?

"Gray, your clothes."

"Gah!" He looked down in surprise and quickly put his clothes back on. "Whatever. So you use fire?"

"Yep."

"That's pretty cool, not as cool as ice though."

"Nope."

"What do you mean nope?"

"I mean that fire is way better than ice."

"It is not!"  
"Is too!"

"Ice is useful it can actually make things! All fire can do is burn stuff!" Makarov coughed but Natsu wasn't sure why.

"You're wrong Igneel, dad, told me that fire can do all sorts of cool stuff!"

"What ever you're wrong and so is your dad."

"When I find him I'm gonna make sure he eats you?"

The boy burst out laughing, "That's the dumbest threat I've ever heard."

"Not gonna be so dumb when you're face to face with a giant dragon!"

The boy laughed harder. "Dragons aren't real idiot!"

"They are too, my dad's one!"

"You're such a liar!"

"No I'm not, Igneel is real and he raised me!" The boy kept laughing and Natsu decided to shut him up. She gave him a swift punch to the jaw that sent him tumbling back. "Don't you ever talk bad about Igneel!"

"I'll say whatever I want about your fake dad!" The boy lunged at her and hit her right back. She got knocked into the two girls who were currently grappling each other. They both turned down to her and glared.

"What do you want?!" They looked back at each other "Stop copying me?!"

"Um. . . sorry?"

They both turned back to her and made expressions Natsu didn't know what to make of. "How'd you end up like that anyways?" The white haired girl asked while laughing.

"That jerk mocked me and my dad, so I hit him and then he hit back and I was sent flying over here." She said while pointing at the boy. The red head turned and barked at him.

"Gray! Don't go hitting the new boy! And you," She said turning her attention back to Natsu, "Don't pick fights!"

"Aw let the poor boy live a little Erza, he needs to show off at least a little." Natsu tuned them out as she giggled to herself, guess the prank continues. Igneel never found out so maybe they won't either. She slowly moved away as the girls started fighting again. She returned to Makarov.

"So is there anything else I need to do to join the guild?"

"You just need to get the guild mark. . . Do you want me to let them know you're a girl?" She was a bit surprised he knew but shrugged it off. The man had a weird way of knowing things.

"I think it'll be funnier if they find out on their own." The man laughed a bit and shrugged.

"Well let's go get you your mark. Where do you want it?"

"Um on my right shoulder."

"And color?"

"Red." He nodded and grabbed some weird device and pressed it against her shoulder. When he lifted it her arm was marked with the same symbol she now realized the others had.

"Once more, welcome to Fairy Tail!" His shout resounded through the room and the other members of the guild cheered, apparently happy that she joined. She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Some time had passed since Natsu had joined Fairy Tail. She had met the other members and outside of Gray they were all great (she didn't understand why he was so intent on getting naked and then picking fights, or picking fights and then getting naked). Erza and Mira were a little scary but they were otherwise nice enough. Well Erza was really strict and Mira liked to make fun of her, but they weren't the same kind of insults that Gray sent out so she didn't really care. Natsu had found herself quickly becoming friends with Lisanna. Most notably they had started to bond over the egg they were trying to hatch.

"You'll be the papa and I'll be the mama." Natsu didn't really get it.

"Why does it need to be a papa and mama?" Natsu had been raised by a dad alone so she didn't really see the need to have both genders. Or even two parents.

"Because you're a boy and I'm a girl."

"Oh. So if I was a girl then we would both be the mama's?"

"I guess? I don't know if there can be two."

"Huh. What even is the difference between boys and girls?" Natsu knew she was a girl, but she didn't actually know what it was that made her different from a boy. Igneel had said adult humans had either breasts or an Adams Apple, but he didn't know what separated the children. She only even really knew because she could very vaguely remember being referred to as a girl before she was found by Igneel.

"Um their private parts I guess?"

"Private parts?"

"You don't know what private parts are?!" Lisanna seemed horrified.

"I mean it's not like my dad knew what human parts are supposed to be private." Is this the reason why Gray stripping was a problem? Showing off some kind of weird private part or whatever it is? She still didn't understand. If humans weren't supposed to strip randomly then why did he? Maybe he was just an outlier.

"Oh yeah, dragon dad."

"So what are they?"

"Um, it's what you have or don't have between your legs? Also on the chest I guess. I dunno Mira-nee said she'd tell me more when I'm older." Her friend didn't really seem to know how to explain.

"You can have something between your legs?"

"What?"

"What? Did I say something weird again?"

"Natsu boys have things between their legs." Lisanna was red just from saying that, Natsu wasn't sure why.

"Oh." Well guess Lisanna is on on the prank now.

"Natsu are you a girl?"

She was definitely in on it now. "Yep."

"Why haven't you said anything? We've all been calling you a boy for months now!"

"I thought it would be funny to let people find out. It's a really long term prank."

Lisanna sighed. "So I'm guessing you don't want me to tell anyone that you're a girl?"

"Yep, think of how hilarious it would be for them to find out after thinking otherwise for so long!" She was grinning now, just imagining it made her want to laugh. It seemed infectious as Lisanna started to smile too.

"Okay!"

* * *

Makarov wasn't in the guild today. As always she grabbed a quest off the board randomly. She couldn't read it but she knew numbers and this one had a big amount. It had come a surprise when she found out the letters she learned were different from what humans use. As it turned out hers was only used by dragons and for her magic. Igneel really didn't do a very good job of preparing her for being with humans. She brought it to the counter which was surprisingly being manned by Erza and said. "I'd like to take this quest."

Erza looked it over and looked at her. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Um. Maybe? Gramps usually has me put them back when I can't handle them."

"How do you pick them then? Do you even know where Hargeon is?"

"Hargeon?"

"Did you not even read the quest?" Natsu flinched it looks like Erza was getting mad and that never ended well.

"I, um, can't read." She said it quietly a bit embarrassed by the fact. The redheads expression softened at that.

"Did Igneel not teach you? Or did he just not get the chance?"

"He taught me how to read, just not the language humans use." She had quickly learned the language she was writing in all this time was Draconic and humans couldn't read it.

"Well if you like I can teach you."

Natsu looked up at her excitedly, "Really?!" Erza got a weird look but nodded. Natsu excitedly jumped over the counter and hugged her. "Thank you!" Erza didn't seem to know how to react to that and just awkwardly patted her on the back.

* * *

"I take it back this sucks."

"Deal with it, you want to learn don't you?"

Natsu grumbled and went back to staring blankly at the foreign letters why did these letters make so much less sense than Draconic ones? From her periphery she caught sight of white hair and shot up. "Hey I saw Lisanna I'm gonna go check on the egg with her!" It had been warm today and they had left blankets on the egg. But she did still want to check on it. A baby dragon was in there after all! Before Erza could respond she got up and ran out of the room she quickly turned the corner and bumped into someone far to tall to be Lisanna. She looked up to see the grinning Mira.

"Oh, uh, hi Mira!" She didn't even get a chance to run as the older girl dragged her off. She quickly found herself pinned against the wall by a hand next to her head.

"Hey shrimp, you pining for not just my sister but me too?"

"What?"

"Well hate to break it to you but I'm not interested in boys like you, even if you are cute when you're afraid."

"I- what?" Natsu had no idea what Lisanna was even talking about. Mira sighed and gave her a look, before grinning. Natsu swallowed thickly, Mira grinning like that never boded well for the subject of the grin.

"Of course I suppose there is a way. Come with me."

"Um I really need to get back to studying with Erza." Never in her life had she thought she would say that.

"Oh so you would rather spend time with Erza than me?"

"I feel like you're gonna hurt me no matter what my answer is."

"Oh Natsu, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to show you why I'm better." She pulled Natsu along.

It wasn't long before Natsu found herself sitting in the Strauss house. She had been here a few times to visit Lisanna and Elfman. But it felt awkward being here alone with the eldest Strauss sibling. Elfman was out on a mission alone and Lisanna was watching the egg. "So why are we here? I thought you said you don't like playing games with me and Lisanna. Not to mention Lisanna isn't even here."

"I just don't like the games you play, believe me we're going to do something much more fun. Have you ever played dress up?"

"No?" Mira grinned at her deviously.

"Perfect, I'm going to give you some clothes and then I want you to go put them on."

"Um, okay?" Natsu didn't understand what Mira was so happy about. Natsu put clothes on everyday, what was so fun or special about that? Mira swiftly left and returned with a bundle of clothes. Natsu didn't really think much of it, just noting there was a lot of pink.

"Now go put these on. You can use my room if you'd like, or if you really want you can change out here." Natsu shrugged and grabbed the clothes. She honestly likely would have changed right here if it weren't for Lisanna having let her know that it not only wasn't normal but of course there was the whole thing with private parts. And Natsu wasn't about to be found out like this. So she went into Mira's room and changed. She found the clothes a little difficult to put on. It was only when she finished that she realized she was in a dress. It was kind of cute. She had never really thought much of girls clothes until now, but she sort of like it, but she sort of figured it would fit Lisanna better than her. Maybe one day when she lets the guild know she'll wear something a little more girly. She stepped back out and was met by Mira laughing. For reasons she didn't understand she blushed, did she look weird in girls clothes? Maybe she shouldn't then.

"Oh my god you're so precious. You'd make such a cute girl. Ooh maybe I should braid your hair next! Wait are you blushing? Oh my god even you realize how embarrassing this is for you!" She broke into another fit of laughter. Natsu didn't entirely understand but she was more focused on wondering if Mira accidentally called her cute. She wasn't sure, is it required for her to be a boy that looks like a girl to be cute? She didn't get it. Hadn't Mira said she's cute when she's afraid? So maybe for someone to be cute they have to be afraid or be a boy dressed as a girl (despite the fact that she was a girl pretending to be a boy). Her attention was drawn back to Mira from the sound of something clicking. Mira had taken a picture of her. "Oh man I can't wait to show this to everyone at the guild."

"Mira please don't," Surely someone would see that she's actually a girl like this.

"Oh, does the little Dragon Slayer not want anyone finding out how cute he is?"

"Mira please!"

"Hmm fine, but only if you walk home like that." Natsu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay." Mira blinked in surprise, apparently she didn't expect her to agree with it.

"Well I guess since you're going along with it I'll let you keep the dress, it used to be mine you know." She said while winking at Natsu.

"Okay?" Mira huffed and pushed Natsu out of the house.

"Remind me not to tease you about girls, it doesn't seem like it works." Natsu shrugged and headed home, she was really just more surprised that Mira used to wear dresses. She had never seen the type.

* * *

Natsu had been surprised to find out the egg hatched into a flying cat and not a dragon. She loved him anyways and named him happy. He had quickly become her partner on quests. As it turns out flying for any length of time can be very useful. Also he made good company. She was just returning from one such quest when she bumped into a tall man. They were on the outskirts of town which was currently blaring some alarm.

"Sorry."

"No I wasn't paying attention, you're not hurt are you little miss?"

"You know I'm a girl?"

"It's sort of obvious."

"Huh, no one else in the guild realized." He looked down and spotted the mark on her shoulder grinning at her.

"You must have joined since I was last in town."

"I've been around for nearly a year now."

"Yep definitely joined after I left on that last quest."

"What kind of quest takes so long?"

"Very difficult ones."

"Will you take me with you on one?"

"Maybe when you're older. What's your name anyways kid?"

"Natsu."

"Well I'm Gildarts, the ace of Fairy Tail." The man smiled warmly at her and she smiled back.

"Oh! You can't tell anyone I'm a girl!"

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "And why not?"

"It's a prank! None of them have realized yet, well besides Gramps and Lisanna."

The man laughed "I like your spirit Natsu, alright I'll keep your secret, just make sure not to get found out while I'm on a quest, I'd hate to miss that."

"Hehe, don't worry they probably won't figure out for a long time."

"Natsu~"

"Oh Happy you just wake up bud?"

"Is that cat talking?"

"Aye Sir!"

Gildarts shrugged. "Well I've seen weirder. Well looks like the town if about ready for me to enter."

"Is that why an alarm has been going off?"

"Yeah, if I'm not paying attention then I could accidentally destroy the town, so they built it to adapt to that."

Natsu looked up at him with stars in her eyes. How cool must it be to be so strong! "How'd you get that strong?"

"Years of practice, a bit of talent, and a lot of protecting the people I care about."

"Who's that?"

"Anyone with that crest." He said pointing to her guild mark.

"Can I get that strong if I do the same?" He looked at her and shook his head.

"No. I think you can get stronger than that. But for now, let the adults do the protecting, the time will come for you when you're older. Now how about we go home?"

Natsu grinned and the duo (trio!) started walking back.

* * *

"Hey Natsu?"

Natsu snapped open her eyes, she and Lisanna had been relaxing near the hut they built for Happy's egg, it had started to show some wear and tear from the years of wind blowing against it. Normally they would be at the guild but Erza and Mira were out on a mission together, weirdly enough. Elfman had gone a mission with Gray. The adults were no fun to be around, and Cana was also out on a mission. "Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea why Cana glares at you sometimes?"

"Cana glares at me?"

"Wait you didn't notice? Oh right, I forgot who I'm talking to."

"You're talking to Natsu."

"That's not what I- you know what never mind."

"So Cana glares at me?"

"Yeah, did you do something to make her mad?"

"Not that I can remember. Maybe she's just jealous of my magic?"

"I don't think that's it."

"Naw that's got to be it, why else would she glare at me?"

"You're wrong but I don't have a better reason."

"So I'm right then."

"Yes, Natsu, you're right." Lisanna said it in a weird way that Natsu didn't quite understand. But it didn't seem like she actually agreed with her.

"So then let me ask you, why are Mira and Erza on a quest together? Is it some difficult S-rank?"

"Oh right you were on a mission when they made it public to the guild."

"Made what public?"

"They started dating." Lisanna had made sure Natsu knew what dating was after the incident with Mira.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I thought they hate each other."

"They do."  
"So why are they dating."

"I don't know, when I asked Mira-nee she said it's cause Erza is the only option in the guild."

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't really know, she didn't explain. She just teased me for being afraid someone is going to take her sister away."

"Are you?"

"No, Mira-nee deserves to be happy, and if dating someone does that then I'm happy. Maybe a little lonely."

"Hey well that's what I'm here for." Natsu gave Lisanna a quick hug. And then promptly blacked out.

* * *

"Mira-nee what the hell?!" Lisanna was currently holding an unconscious Natsu who had been knocked out by a transformed Mirajane.

"That's what the little brat gets for making moves on you while I was gone."

"He wasn't making moves!"

"Then why the hell was he hugging you like that!?" Her question was rhetorical and she knew it. Natsu was a fine kid, but there was no reason for him to be hugging her like that if he wasn't trying to make a move.

"Mira-nee."

"Well why was he?"

"Transform back." Why the hell should she, it'll be easier to beat the brat like this. "Mira-nee I'm not going to give you any answers if you don't." Ugh she knew Lisanna would keep that promise, she had raised her to be so stubborn. With a huff the sixteen year old transformed back into a human.

"So you going to answer me?"

"He wasn't making moves on me. He was comforting me."

"What would he need to comfort you for? That's what Elfman and I are for."

"For feeling lonely with you dating."

"Oh. . . Shit."

"Why were you here already transformed? You know you don't think straight while transformed."

"Erza and I broke up and got in a fight. I was too angry to think about reverting."

"I'm sorry Mira-nee."

"It's alright, I've cooled off."

"Good, then you can take Natsu home."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you knocked him out, for no fault of his own, and you need to clean up your mess." Mira let out a heavy sighed and nodded. Lisanna had a point and she owed it to the boy.

"Alright, sorry for ruining your fun." She liked to tease, she didn't like to ruin her sisters mood (which it was abundantly clear to her that she did just that) and hurt her friends when they don't deserve it. She bent down and shuffled Natsu onto her back. "Mind getting the arms?" She was more than strong enough to lift the effeminate boy onto her back and carry him piggy back, but the arms being loose would be a pain, She also didn't feel like awkwardly shuffling him to do it herself. Lisanna nodded and moved Natsu's arms over her shoulders. With him secured on her back Mira said goodbye and started to make her way to Natsu's house. It was more of a shack but she wasn't in the mood to argue semantics.

"You know you really would be my type if you were a girl." She didn't know what was going on with this boy, maybe it was a Dragon Slayer thing, but he had gotten more feminine in looks as he got older. He was already weirdly curvy. Actually now that she is feeling him so closely for someone so toned he is surprisingly. . . soft. In fact it was almost eerie how similar it is to Lisanna's build. Well maybe puberty will be kinder to the thirteen year old when he's older. Of course Mira would be lying if she said she didn't prefer him like this.

On the topic of him being soft Mira is beginning to realize the chest that's pressing against her back felt way to soft to be muscle. There was something distinctly weird about Natsu's build. She probably would have thought he's a girl if she hadn't know him for so many years now. But then again, it's not like she's ever seen his dick. Not that she would ever want to, she's a lesbian for a reason. Plus there's the whole fact that it would be a step to far in invading his privacy, even by her standards.

"Nii-chan." Did Natsu just say Nii-chan? Mira craned her neck to look back at the boy, he was still asleep. Does he have a brother he never mentioned? Is it a dragon? Or a human brother he had before he was found by Igneel? Maybe he was just mumbling nonsense. "Don't leave." That felt to specific to be nonsense. He looked troubled. As gently as she could she tried to shake him awake.

"Hey Natsu, wake up." It took a bit more shaking and calling out to him but at one point his eyes finally opened.

"Mira?"

"Hello sleeping beauty."

"What happened to Lisanna, did I fall asleep?"

"Um, sure, Lisanna asked me to bring you home." They fell into a silence. It went on for several long minutes before Mira stiffened as she felt Natsu nuzzle into the crook of her neck. "Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"You remind me of someone?"

"Who?"

"I don't know, but being held like this made me feel safe, and I almost feel like I could remember who."

"Is it your brother?"

"I don't have a brother."

"You called out to a non-existent brother in your sleep then."

"I did?"

"You did, asked him not to leave too."

"Oh I guess he must have been what I was dreaming about."

"So is he real or not?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Every time I have that dream I forget what it was about when I wake up."

"How long have you been having it?"

"I haven't had it since Igneel went missing, but it used to be all the time." He had been having the dream for that long? There's no way that's not some kind of memory then.

"Do you have any idea who your brother could be?"

"I don't know. I can't recall anything about him. Though I feel like I should know him." Mira didn't say anything when Natsu went quiet and nuzzled back into her neck. She didn't much enjoy his intimacy, but she sort of felt like he was missing his brother more than even he realized. She would let him have this, just this once.

* * *

Erza had made peace with her Terrible dating experience. She and Mira were entirely incompatible, but she had actually ultimately come out of the relationship as friends with the older girl. Of course that hadn't happened immediately. It had taken them a year of of working things out and putting things behind them, but they had done it. She found it sort of comforting to finally have someone she felt like she could trust. They still got in arguments, and she would be lying if she said they weren't still rivals, but they weren't enemies anymore. Of course Erza wasn't ready to completely open up about all her secrets.

But there was one thing she had gotten advice in. And that would be dealing with her subtle fear of men. She wasn't actually afraid of men, just the idea of dating them. Her first love had gone so horribly wrong that she was left afraid of getting in a relationship with a guy, for fear of him turning out like Jellal (she hadn't told Mira about Jellal, just her having a horrible first love with a boy). Mira had been surprisingly supportive about the whole thing. Well that's not entirely true, she had gotten sort of weird when Erza brought up her hesitance about her crush on Natsu. Erza would call it jealousy if she didn't know for sure that Mira wasn't attracted to the boy for being just that, a boy. Anyways, she had confided in the older girl that she had sort of been crushing on him on and off for the past several years. She had explained she was drawn in by his purity and earnestness with everything he does.

Mira had told her "Go for it, the femboy would probably be perfect for you to get used to men again." Erza had nearly choked on her drink when Mira called him that. Even if it was an accurate description. Natsu had recently turned 14 and it looked like he still hadn't hit puberty yet, he had grown sure. But his voice wasn't really getting deeper and he was weirdly curvy. Not curvy enough to be outside the realm of possibility for a man but enough to make someone wonder if he's dieting for that figure or something. She was getting on a tangent, stupid girly boys and fitting her type to a 'T'. The point was, his feminine looks really made him feel like a girl sometimes, which would make it a lot easier to adapt to dating a boy. Or at least that was what Mira was trying to tell her, she wasn't sure if it would work, but it did seem like her best option.

Of course that was all assuming he was willing to date her, but she liked to think that wouldn't be an issue. Sure she was in armor most the time (more like all the time) but she had gotten very voluptuous as she got older. She had absolutely no shame in her body, she was sexy and she knew it. If there was one thing she and Mira had in common it was that. Of course where Erza was tall and sexy Mira was a lot shorter but just as sexy, having stopped growing at 5'2" tall but had breasts that were easily just as big as Erza's and Erza would be lying if she hadn't stared at the older girls ass, her tight shorts did little for her in terms of covering it. She knew she found the older girl attractive even now but they both had mutually decided they were better off not dating or trying to hook up in any format.

She had gotten distracted again, stupid hormones. She was trying to get to what brings her to today. She was outside Natsu's home trying desperately to muster the courage to ask him out on a date. Mira had pushed her to do so, and she really did want to try. But the fear was mounting. Finally she got the courage to knock, swallowing thickly as she did. She waited awkwardly for a few seconds as she heard scrambling from inside. Finally the door opened and a disheveled Natsu opened the door. He looks like he just put on his clothes.

"Oh hey Erza! What's up?" He grinned at her, he had really grown to be quite friendly with everyone in the guild, well except Grey.

"I was. . . I was wondering if you- me- would um," Oh god this was awful. The nerves of actually trying to ask out a boy of all things, and a boy she liked was nerve wracking as hell. She felt her eyes drifting into his house and spotted a piece of discarded clothing, she had trouble making it out at first. "Um, can I come in?" She needed more time to compose herself.

"Sure!" He moved out of the way and let her enter. The house was small but it was cozy. Though she wasn't fond of the mess. But it did feel well lived in and she could appreciate that. Her eyes went back to the clothing on the floor. What was that? "So did you want to ask me something?"

"Oh right, yes, that. I wanted to ask, will you. Will you go. . ." She trailed on losing her courage again. She found her eyes were drifting back to the clothing. . . Was that, "A dress?"

"A dress?" She realized it was said out loud and Natsu was confused. She pointed to the clothing article on the ground. "Oh, yeah. That's a dress."

"D-Did you have a woman over?" She recalled how disheveled he was and how it looked like he just got dressed. Maybe he was more aware of dating than anyone realized.

"No?"

"Then why is there a dress?"

"It's mine. . . You didn't hear that." Was he cross-dressing? Was that a secret hobby of his? Was that why he was so feminine, did he have some special diet to wear the dress?

"Natsu, do you wear dresses when you're home alone?"

". . ."

"Natsu."

He squeaked out an embarrassed, "Yes."

"So you're cross-dressing."

"Yes?" She sighed he likely wasn't familiar with the term, she may or may not have read a few steamy novels that involved cross dressers so her mind was already racing.

"Would you be willing to let me see?" Her embarrassment and goal were forgotten, this was far more interesting.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, now go get changed."

He sighed and she watched as he went into his room, the fact that he didn't grab the dress on the ground told her he likely has more. He emerged a few minutes later and she blinked. He looked like an actual girl. If she didn't know any better she would have thought he was a woman. Wait, was he wearing a bra and padding it too? Wow he must be really committed to his hobby.

"You look pretty cute." He sported the cutest blush. Hmm, with him dressed like this she didn't really feel that usual discomfort. "Hey Natsu?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go on a date?" He practically choked when he heard her say that. She had never seen him act this way before. She actually might find him more attractive like this, weirdly. The only way this could be better is if he suddenly actually became female.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" That's genuinely worse than just saying no to her.

"I've never been on a date before." Erza suspected he barely knows what a date is, he was a bit dense and unless Lisanna explained it to him at some point he likely only knew the term.

"Not with Lisanna?"

"We have never and will never date."

"Why's that."

"We don't like each other like that, and there are. . . other factors that make it so it won't work."

"So then will you go on a date with me or not?"

"Okay."

"Great, don't worry I'll do all the planning, I'll come get you on Friday! Oh and be sure to wear a nice dress!"

"Wait you want me to 'cross-dress' while on our date?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Not really."

"Great!"

Erza felt like a weight was off her chest. She had done it, she had successfully secured a date with Natsu! Of course she had only managed because she's treating him like a girl and might be putting him out of his comfort zone, but it would work out hopefully. She needed to talk to Mira about this! She should be getting back from her S-rank mission with her siblings before Friday.

* * *

It had all gone to hell so fast. They had been struggling against 'The Beast', the S-rank monster she and her siblings had set out to subdue. Elfman in a desperate attempt to stop it attempted a full body take over. He failed. Mira could only struggle helplessly to stand as she tried to stop him. She had been fighting him for a while now, she had lost track of time, but either way she knew she was exhausted. Elfman moved to attack her and she watched numbly as her brother attempted to kill her (for no fault of his own). She smiled at him, if he remembered what happened she wanted him to know that she would never hate her little brother. Her smile turned to horror as a body move in front of her. The scream tore from her throat before the hit even connected.

"Lisanna!" An instant later her baby sister was sent flying away. There was a sickening crunch as the sound caught up with her brothers fist. But she couldn't bring her attention to it, her eyes couldn't leave her sisters body as it sailed into the ravine. She summoned what strength she could muster and ran to the edge, caring little for what danger her brother posed. She peered over the edge and saw no body, the ravine was too deep for her to have seen her. A sob tore from her throat. "No!" Why? She was the big sister. It should have been her. She should have been the one to protect her little sister. It should have been her. This was all her fault, she shouldn't have brought them along.

"M-Mira-nee." Her vision was blurry with tears but she could see her brother had reverted, it seems the shock did the trick. "I-I"

"This is not," A sob interrupted her, "not your fault." She didn't manage to say anymore. As desperately as she wanted to go down she couldn't she could already feel the darkness creeping in. Her vision turned to black.

* * *

Something smelled wrong. That was Natsu's first thought when she smelled Elfman and Mira scent. She was quickly shown why when Elfman burst through the door of the guild holding an injured and unconscious Mira. Her blood ran cold, Lisanna wasn't here. She quickly followed him to the guild infirmary.

"Elfman! What happened? Where's Lisanna?!" The older boy shuddered, she only now noticed the tears in his eyes.

"She-she. . ." He didn't manage to get the words out, his sobs wouldn't let him.

"No. . ." This couldn't be happening, there's no way. She didn't believe it, she had been here just a few days ago, laughing, smiling.

"It's all my fault." Natsu growled, she didn't know what happened but there is no way it was his fault, and even if it was Lisanna would never want him to think that it is.

"Where?" He looked at her quizzically. "Where were you guys?"

He hesitated for a moment but told her none the less. She was out the door before he could warn her not to go.

* * *

She had quickly arrived, well it had taken a day of constantly running and she was exhausted, but she had arrived. She could easily see the signs of battle and even recognized the markings of the Strauss siblings Take Over magic. It didn't take much more searching to find the ravine Elfman had told her about. With zero hesitation she jumped in.

She hit the bottom with a thud. This is gonna suck to climb out of but she had to find her, She had no idea if Lisanna was truly alive or not, but she would at least find the body. She quickly set about looking for any signs of life. There were none. She tried to smell out her best friend. There was nothing to smell. After searching for what felt like days (it could have been, she had lost track of time down here) she came to the conclusion the body wasn't here. So either she's not dead, and left before Natsu arrive (she really hoped that's the case) or Someone took the body.

With a sigh she began climbing. As exhausted as she was the climb was agony. Natsu could barely remember the last time she slept. Or even ate for that matter. She let out a gasp as she finally managed to scramble over the edge of the ravine. When she did something immediately became apparent. She was not alone.

"Hello Darling." The voice was female. Natsu weakly looked up to see the speaker. She was an attractive woman older than her by probably a decade. She had long black hair (that seemed to teeter on being violet) and a white headband. Along with that she had tattoos on each of her shoulder and one on her forehead. It was odd looking at her, Natsu felt like her head was missing something, but she didn't know what.

"Darling?"

"Yes, you are my Darling."

"What do you mean?" Natsu didn't understand, she had never met this woman before.

"Let me show you." She gently helped Natsu stand. The woman was taller than her, in fact she was taller than Erza too.

"What does-" She was cut off as the taller woman pressed her lips against her own. The woman wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist and pulled her in close. Natsu sat stunned for a moment before she started trying to push the woman away. She didn't fully understand what this woman was trying to do, but she knew she didn't like it.

The woman pulled away and smiled eerily at Natsu. "It's a shame, you forgot me completely." Natsu took the opportunity to jump away, she watched the woman warily.

"Who are you?"

"Would you believe me if I said I'm your fiance?"

"I don't know what that is."

"Right of course you don't. Do you know what marriage is?" Natsu nodded. "It's when we're going to be married, but aren't yet." Natsu didn't really understand, but she didn't really understand much of human relationships, or dragon relationships for that matter. Still she nodded. "So Darling, what did you come here for?"

"I'm look for my friend, she went missing here."

"Did she have white hair?" Natsu nodded, her hopes were rising, maybe this woman knew? "I'm unsure of the specifics but some kind of magic was used to transport her somewhere, where ever it is, you won't find it on Earthland."

"I see, thank you." This woman made her uncomfortable, but she did help her, so with a smile Natsu thanked her.

"If you really want to thank me you could always offer up your body."

"What do you have a quest you need me to do?"

The woman smiled at her and stepped forward, Natsu stepped back. "Hmm, well it's not like a quest, but I would _love _if you would come home with me." Natsu didn't like the way she said that and continued to back away. The woman started to laugh, "Worry not Darling, I'm only kidding, I'll wait for your body to mature once more before I remind you of why we're going to marry. Plus _He _would kill me if he found out I tried to claim you before you reached adulthood." Natsu didn't know who 'He' is but she was thankful that 'He' seemed to deter the woman. "Now run along, I'm sure your friends are worried."

Natsu did just that, eager to be away from the older woman.

* * *

Mira had woken up to the familiar white walls of the Fairy Tail infirmary. Elfman and, much to her surprise, Erza were asleep beside her. She checked the other bed, there was no Lisanna. She sat up and groaned in pain. It was enough for her two companions to wake up.

"Mira-nee your awake!"

"Where's Lisanna?"

"She. . ." He didn't need to say more, Mira knew. Looking around she saw a suspicious lack of femboys.

"And Natsu?"

"He went to look, hasn't returned yet."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"And when did he leave?"

"Two days ago." She turned to Erza.

"And you didn't go after him Tin Can?" The site of the battle was still to dangerous for him. Rumor was there were demons there too, it's the reason she went in the first place. "We need to find him, He'll die if a demon shows up."

"There's no need. He's back already." It was the voice of the Master, who had just stepped into the infirmary to let the three of them know.

"Then we need to talk to him." She struggled to get out of bed, Elfman and Erza both helped her up. God she felt so helpless, she couldn't save her sister and now she can't even walk without pain. At least he injuries would heal.

She found an exhausted Natsu eating like crazy, she was annoyed that his first thought was to eat, but seeing the bags under his eyes she let it past. It's likely he's barely eaten or slept in the past few days.

He didn't look upset, even with the lack of Lisanna, so he must have some sort of good news. He looked up and made eye contact, and smiled at her with his mouth full of food.

"Do you know what happened to Lisanna?" She needed to know, she wouldn't be able to rest until she knows.

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of."

"She's not dead, but she's also not on Earthland. I don't know where she is or how to get there, but she is alive."

"How do you know." Much to her surprise he blushed at the question.

"A woman told me, she had witnessed it. Said a magic transported her somewhere."

Mira practically collapsed with relief. Her sister could still be alive, they just had to find out where she is. She did take note that Natsu surprisingly blushed at the mention of this woman. Did he have a crush. Maybe she could finally tease him about women.

"Natsu."

"Hmm?"

"Will you help me look?"

"Of course." She smiled at him, he was a reliable friend.

* * *

"Mira."

"Hmm?"

"I need advice." She had no idea what she was going to do for her upcoming date and it would kill her inside if things went poorly because she floundered.

"On?"

"Dating."

"You know the only person I've been on dates with is you right?"

"I know, but a second opinion helps."

"Alright. So I guess you asked Natsu out, what did he say?"

"He said he would go."

"Oh congrats." Mira got an odd tone with her congratulations, it almost seemed like jealousy, but she shook her head of the thought, Mira was lesbian there was no way she was jealous of her. She ignored the fact that she had thought the same exact thing before.

"Right, so do you have any advice for what we could do?"

"Go shopping or something, get something to eat. It's not that hard." That could work, maybe she could help Natsu pick out more clothes for his cross-dressing hobby. She wondered if she should tell Mira, but decided against it, it wasn't right to share Natsu's secrets like that.

"That could work, thanks Mira." They fell into an awkward silence for a few moments before Mira spoke up.

"I think Natsu might have a crush on someone." Erza felt herself freeze at that. Did he accept out of pity? "You remember that woman he mentioned?" Erza nodded. "He had a pretty fierce blush when he mentioned her. I don't know for sure; however, it's just a suspicion." She would need to find out, it would be awful if that woman managed to steal him away before she even got a chance to try dating him.

"I see, thank you for the help Mira."

"Anytime."

* * *

Erza would be lying if she said the dress didn't suit him. She would never call him a femboy like Mira tends to, but truth be told the white haired girl wasn't far off. Natsu had a weird feminine beauty to him that she wouldn't expect given his penchant for violence. But if she didn't know better she would believe him if he told her he was a girl.

"You, um, look nice." She had said it awkwardly, but she wasn't sure if he would be happy to be complimented for wearing a dress.

"Thanks." His mind seemed focused on something else, he seemed to be staring at her face but she wasn't sure why.

"Right. . . Well I was thinking we could go shopping, clearly you have lots of dresses, but I thought it might be nice if we try out something else for you." He shrugged and smiled at her. She thought he we would look nice in a blouse. But she'd have to wait and see. Hearing no complaint she quickly began dragging him into town. "So do you not mind that other people in town will surely see you like this?" Natsu did seem to care at least a little about his reputation, so she thought this would bother him more.

"Naw it's not really a big deal, It's not like I have been buying my clothes in secret." Erza blinked, she had sort of figured Natsu had been going to the next town over or something, apparently it wasn't that big a secret to him.

"How did you even start your hobby?" She was curious to know how he got into it, how did he even start. Did Lisanna make him play dress up or something without telling him it's a woman's clothes.

"Mira made me wear one of her dresses as a kid, made me walk home with it on. It was sort of comfortable so I kept wearing them." Well that wasn't what she was expecting.

"Does Mira know?"

"Not unless you or Lisanna told her." It didn't surprise her that Lisanna knew, the two of them had been best friends for years. She wouldn't be surprised if they knew everything about each other. She wanted desperately to tell Mira, she had no doubt the other girl would understand just how cute Natsu looks like this.

* * *

Shopping with someone other than Lisanna was sort of weird. She wasn't used to it, and it was clear that what Erza liked to see her wear was a lot different than what her white haired friend liked. She didn't mind, she felt it reflected on who they were. One thing she noticed is Erza had quickly started trying to get her into increasingly tight clothes. It had started with loose clothes but slowly she had gotten into more and more uncomfortable dresses. She had no doubt the dress she was currently in would be hell to sit in for hours, she felt like she could barely breath (of course chest bindings didn't help). Her gaze drifted to Erza. They were currently sitting in a cafe eating. She couldn't help but look at the older girls lips.

She didn't understand why that woman had put their lips together. It was certainly uncomfortable being pressed into her the way she had been.

"Natsu is there any reason you keep staring at my face? Do I have something on it?"

"No I was just looking at your lips." That seemed to redden Erza for some reason, but it also seemed to get her curious.

"Why have you been staring at my lips?"

"I was just wondering, what do you call it when two people put their lips together?"

"You mean a kiss?" Was that what it's called. She guessed it must have been, Erza knew this kind of stuff better than her.

"Yeah I guess. Why do people kiss?"

"Several reasons I guess. Romance, gratitude, as a greeting. There can be a lot of reasons." How does kissing someone show her gratitude? She voiced the question. "Some people seem to think repaying favors with their body in some format is a good idea. Generally speaking though you shouldn't kiss people as a way to thank them."

"What if someone just sort of grabs you and pulls you into a kiss? What are you supposed to do?"

"I would say you should push them away. Unless they're a lover and you're both mutually okay with it; otherwise, it's not a good thing."

"Would you be mad if someone did it to you?"

"Yes."

"So I guess I should have been more mad then scared, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"That woman, the one who helped me, she sort of just lifted me up and kissed me without asking." That was sort of how she remembered it happening. The whole experience was sort of a blur of exhaustion and emotion running high (her worry for Lisanna had practically melted off her when she found out she was alive). Looking at Erza she noticed the redhead seemed upset.

"Did you try and push her away?"

"I did but she was stronger than me. She sort of scared me too."

"I see." She didn't know what to make of Erza's expression. She definitely seemed angry, but it wasn't directed at her. Weren't dates supposed to be happier?

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, you did nothing wrong."

"You seem mad, did I ruin our date?" It could also be that this is how dates are supposed to go, bu that seems weird. Why would anyone go out just to get angry.

"You didn't ruin anything, I'm just upset that that woman took advantage of you. If you see her again don't let her get close."

"I'll try, I think she is still stronger than me, but hopefully next time we meet I'll be stronger." She honestly suspected that the woman could have kidnapped her and she would have been able to do nothing about it. But the woman seemed content to leave her be for now.

* * *

"Mira."

"Hmm?"

"You are going to form a team with Natsu right?" She had been able to tell that was the implication when she asked for Natsu's help searching.

"Yep."

"Let me join you two."

"Why?"

"That woman. Natsu didn't mention to anyone that she tried to force herself on him." Well Natsu didn't say that, but that was what Erza took it to mean. She needed to be there to protect him, and if the woman was strong enough that Natsu felt he couldn't even run then there was no way she trusted Mira to protect him alone.

"Why didn't he say anything before?"

"I don't think he even understood what happened, but he had said he was scared." Mira was still smiling pleasantly, but she could tell it was strained. She could feel the mounting magic power. Her friend was holding back from transforming with all her might. Mira had never said it outright, but at some point she had grown protective of Natsu. In fact it seemed to have started after they broke up. Erza often wondered what triggered the shift.

"I'll just kill that slut when I see her then."

"She was strong enough that Natsu didn't think he could escape."

"I see. Alright then, you can join us Tin Can." The name annoyed her but she was glad Mira could see reason, Natsu was cocky enough that the mere fact her acknowledged how out classed he was spoke volumes. The only people she had ever seen him do that with was Gildarts and Master.

"Have you even asked Natsu yet?"

"No but I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Let's go ask then." Erza stood and Mira did after, they had just been on the second floor of the guild. It offered a good degree of privacy while still being close to their friends. They found Natsu at the bar on the first floor. Mira spoke first.

"Hey Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"We were wondering. . ."

"About?"

"Do you want to form a team with us." Natsu looked surprised for a moment before turning to Happy, who was sitting next to him.

"What do you think bud?"

"Aye Sir!"

"That's not really an answer, but sure. Okay sure." They hadn't asked to have Happy on the team, but they both knew that any team with Natsu was a team with Happy. So they had already been prepared for this.

Erza smiled, "Great we're a team then." Mira and Natsu smiled back at her in response.

* * *

**A/N **So a little background for this fic. Apparently I had at some point in mid 2019 written out an outline for a fic with the same idea as this one. Months later I had completely forgotten about it and while digging through my folders I found this. So with new found inspiration I went and just wrote the first chapter. Truth be told I have no idea whether I'll continue this or not. Regardless I wouldn't expect anything even resembling regular updates (as anyone who has been reading my other fic(s) is probably aware). But well if people want to see more of this I'll start making it into an actual story. If not then well it can just remain as a one shot. And for those of you who are following me for my other fic, know that I am still working on it so it isn't abandoned.

But yeah, so NaZa and NaMi with fem Natsu. Why is Natsu a girl? Because I wanted to write yuri cause this archive lacks so much of it. Why not just use Lucy? Because I prefer Natsu as a main character, that's all really. Anyways if you're not into it, that's cool, if you are then that's cool too. Thanks for reading this far and I'll see you all around.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu had weird feelings about her team. On the one hand Erza and Mira were just as strong on missions as they seemed to be in the guild. It allowed her to go on more dangerous missions and she got to play around with her destructive spells with far less consequence. On the other hand the two girls seemed to have some weird tension at times that Natsu had no idea what to make of. If she knew what was causing it she would at least have some peace of mind, but she's clueless.

Speaking of her own cluelessness, she had no idea what to do about the fact that she went on a date with Erza. The redhead hadn't brought it up since and seemingly hadn't told anyone. Lisanna had told her dates are supposed to be romantic but to Natsu it just felt like any time she hung out with Lisanna and she was pretty sure those hadn't been dates. Erza certainly never tried to do that kissing thing she had asked about.

So maybe Erza had just wanted company, Natsu didn't really know. The whole situation felt a bit strange to her. She sometimes caught the older girl staring at her with this weird mix of regret and well Natsu didn't really know how to describe the look, it was sort of similar to Happy when he saw a big fish. But it wasn't quite the same. Well perhaps Erza just wanted to hang out and thought she wouldn't for some bizarre reason if it wasn't called a date. That didn't make much sense to her but she didn't see any other possibilities.

Natsu was shaken from her thoughts as a loud slap sounded down in front of her. She looked down and saw a hand on her table, under said hand was a quest. She followed the arm and was met with Mira's devious grin.

"Get your ass in gear Natsu, we're going on a quest!"

"Didn't we agree to take the day off?" They had been taking S rank quests back to back for the past few months now. Natsu wasn't really tired, being able to recharge her energy fairly easily, but she would like some time to hang out with everyone else in the guild, maybe kick Grays ass.

"Don't worry this isn't an S-class, we're just going to help a resort owner find something."

"Can't you do that on your own? That sounds like we'd be overkill." If she of all people thought it was overkill, then it probably was.

"I could, but part of the reward is a free stay at the resort for a week and I wanna go to the beach with you and Erza. Now pack your things Team Mira is going on vacation."

"How many times do I have to tell you we're Team Erza?" Erza appeared as if summoned by magic. Maybe that's a secret ability of her magic that she hid. She always seemed to appear when she had a chance to argue with Mira.

"We'll be Team Erza when you beat me in a fight Tin Can."

Natsu decided to join the argument, she didn't want it to be Team Erza or Mira, "Why don't we make it Team Natsu?"

"Because you're the weakest among us." The two older girls said it in unison. It was true, of the three of them she was the only one that wasn't S-class. But she would get there. She needed to be strong enough to protect her friends. She often had to stop herself from thinking about how if she had been stronger she could have been there to keep Lisanna from disappearing.

"So we're going to a resort?"

"Yep." Mira said, popping the 'P'. "Now go pack, and be sure to bring a swimsuit."

"What the hell is a swimsuit?"

"You don't- no of course you don't- you know what never mind just bring a pair of shorts alright?" Natsu didn't understand, why did she need a suit to swim? That seemed like it would be a hindrance. Of course she had grown up swimming naked but she guessed that wouldn't work. Well she'd figure something out. Probably.

* * *

Team Mira sat across from the owner of the resort. He was a shifty looking man and seemed to nervously be rubbing his hands together. The white haired girl wondered if he was just nervous or if this was his natural state. Her team had made a bit of a name for themselves in the past few months. Having the two strongest women in Fairy Tail along with their one and only dragon slayer made for quite the headlines. And that doesn't even take into account the destruction the trio tended to cause on quests. So it wouldn't surprise Mira in the slightest if the man was nervous around them. Mira had in the past few months taking to modeling for sorcerer magazine and she had come to realize just how much her team made an appearance. She had been accurately giving the title of _The Demon Mirajane._ And for those who didn't know better they probably would think she actually was a demon. Her own companions had also gained their own monikers, with Natsu given the title _Salamander_ and Erza getting the less accurate _Titania__. _She isn't sure how anyone can think Tin Can is their queen, but that was an argument she would get into another day. She turned her attention back to the owner.

"So are you gonna tell us what we're looking for, or what?" Mira rolled her eyes, trying to beat down the smile that crept to her lips, of course Natsu would be the one to break the ice.

"Right! Yes. Okay." The man didn't continue. Mira sighed and said.

"Soooo?"

"I need you to find a ring for me."

"A ring?"

"Yes."

"What does it look like?"

"It's simple, just a gold band with a small pearl." That sounded like a pain in the ass to find.

"Why not just buy a new one?" Natsu probably didn't understand the significance.

"It was the engagement ring I gave my wife."

"It probably holds a sentimental value to him Natsu, imagine losing your scarf." The boy nodded in understanding. She had come to realize Natsu didn't understand things on first pass, it wasn't so much that he was stupid but more just inexperience. Fairy Tail didn't have a program to teach guild members common things in their society, and Natsu had grown up learning dragon social norms, not human ones. It was the same reason no one had corrected Gray's stripping habit or cared that Cana was an alcoholic. "Do you remember where you last had it?"

"I know it should be somewhere in the resort, I had taken to keeping it with me at all times, as a good luck charm of sorts."

"Don't worry good sir, we'll find that ring for you!" Mira could see Erza was enjoying this, the redhead was a sucker for love stories and this reeked of it. Of course it seemed like the only one among the three of them who wasn't excited in some way was Natsu, but Mira had no idea why he would have a problem with the quest. Mira for the life of her couldn't figure out why, what was there to be unhappy about? They were at the beach and would easily be able to complete this quest with Natsu's nose hopefully being able to sniff it out.

* * *

"Alright Natsu spill."

"What?" She had no idea what Mira meant.

"Why do you look so upset to be here?"

"I'm not?" Well she was still trying to figure out what to do about the whole swimsuit situation, but it's not like she can ask. Well she can, but that would be a lame way to end the prank.

"You've been lost in thought about something since I told you about the mission, so clearly you are."

"I'm just not a fan of the beach." That was a lie, she had never really been to the beach so she couldn't say, but Mira didn't need to know that.

"Well then we just need to change that! We'll take plenty of time to enjoy the beach after we find the ring, and I'll show you how to properly have fun!" Great no getting out of the beach then. Well she'd figure something out, probably. "So do you think you can find the ring by smell? If the owner carried it around so much it ought to smell like him."

Natsu nodded, his scent was all over the resort, but there were a few places that he seemed to go more often than others, the smell was stronger there. She could probably find it with some searching in those areas.

"Great lets go then!"

"You know I agree with Mira, Natsu. You do seem more contemplative than usual."

"What does that mean?" Erza sighed, Natsu had a guess why but she ignored it.

"Deep in thought about something."

"I mean, I guess I am?" If they really wanted they could say she was being constamplative, but she wasn't entire sure.

Mira cut in, "Anyways lets go find that ring! The sooner we do the sooner we get to enjoy ourselves!"

* * *

As it turns out finding the ring was fairly easy. The owner had actually simply dropped it in his office of all places, it had somehow wormed its way under his rug. They had quickly returned it and the man thanked them profusely. Erza thought it was sweet that he still cared so deeply for his wife. Of course the seventeen year old wished her own love could go that smoothly. Things with Natsu had been weird. After that first date it felt sort of off to keep pursuing him. Not because the date was bad, quite the opposite really, but it had occurred to her just how pure he was. It was that purity that drew her to him in the first place and she felt like she would ruin him. Like she would somehow make him end up like Jellal.

She had previous baggage from love and didn't want to impose that on him. Plus she felt like she would somehow be taking advantage of the lack of Lisanna. The girl had been the driving force behind teaching him human norms and she hadn't thought to fill in that role. This came with the problem that there was just about anything she could tell him was normal in a relationship and he would accept it as truth.

Having that kind of power over someone, well it was a bit intoxicating just to think about. She didn't trust herself to do right by him. It was more than just her desire to be in control, it was a power that let her completely manipulate him. And she hated herself just for the temptation to do it.

"You know I think your tits got bigger again. I swear you come closer to being milkable every day."

Erza sighed and responded, "Must you be so vulgar when you refer to my body?" She had long grown used to the sexual banter from Mira. Neither girl was interested in dating the other but they also both knew that the other was stupidly sexy. Erza didn't get upset with Mira over the comments simply because the white haired girl had caught her staring at her ass more than few times and hadn't gotten upset with her. So Erza felt it would be hypocritical to do the same to Mira.

"Would you rather I make you think about how we're about to see Natsu shirtless for the first time?" It was an image she had imagined a lot. She bet the fifteen year old had rock hard abs, he was immensely strong physically so it wouldn't surprise her in the slightest if he was built to match. Of course he did have that feminine frame so maybe he'd be more dainty than expected. That could be good too. "You're drooling."

"I deny all claims."

"Uh huh." Erza didn't comment further as she eyed Mira. The older girl was in a dark blue bralette bikini swimsuit that was held at the front by a ring. For her bottoms she had a swim skirt in the same color. And although Erza couldn't see it she was sure the white haired girl had the bikini bottoms in the same color. Her long ivory hair was tied back in a loose and low ponytail.

Erza on the other hand was in a black bikini that was simple in design. It was as basic as they came. Her own red hair was tied back in high ponytail. She ignored the occasional gawking of passersby. She knew Mira had taken a stint in modeling as a hobby and Erza was confident enough that she had the looks to match the white haired counterpart.

"How on Earthland is he taking so long? It's not like he has makeup to put on." Maybe he does, apparently he cross-dressed, so makeup wouldn't be that large a jump to make.

It seemed he was summoned by Mira's comment as he called out, "Hey! Sorry to keep you two waiting." Erza looked at him and her disappointment was immeasurable. He was in a simple pair of shorts that weren't uncommon to see him in, but he was also wearing a loose t-shirt that he seems to have just bought. She wanted to see him shirtless. Well maybe he'd take it off when they get to the water.

"Took you long enough, let's go the water is calling me~" Mira quickly dragged the two of them off. Natsu still didn't look excited but Erza could feel her own eagerness growing, if nothing else this would be a good chance to relax.

* * *

The beach was amazing. The water was clear and only just cooler than the air. It was a warm summer day and the weather was perfect. She had immediately made her two teammates start playing in the water with her, she had found great joy in chasing Natsu through the water while he swam away in fear. Of course she had threatened to strip off his shirt if she caught him. She didn't know why he was so fearful about his torso being seen, it's not like he has anything to be embarrassed about. Well maybe he was under the impression that torso's weren't supposed to be seen? She was willing to bet Lisanna told him that he's not supposed to see girls shirtless and didn't specify that the same doesn't apply to guys.

She slowed her pace as she noticed something odd come out from his shirt. It looked like. . . Bandages? Was he injured and trying to hide it? Why? Perhaps so he wouldn't make them quit their vacation. If so when had he been injured? He had never liked the infirmary so it wouldn't surprise her if he had been hiding it simply to avoid going. Of course there was no blood so maybe it was some serious bruising? What if he had injured ribs and didn't tell anyone. Concern flooded her for the younger boy.

She quickly retreated to the beach where Erza was sun tanning. "Erza." The redhead looked up, clearly confused at her tone. "I think Natsu is hiding an injury from us."

"Why?"

"While I was chasing him these bandages came out of his shirt, he didn't seem to notice." She said holding up the bandages.

Erza adopted a look of concern. "I don't think he will willingly show us." Mira nodded, the redhead was right, if they wanted to find out they would need to force it out of him.

"I think we need to catch him off guard. I think if we ignore him for a bit he'll come back to see why we're not hanging out with him." It was something she had noticed since they started taking missions together. Natsu seemed to get lonely easily, and she suspected he had deeper fears of abandonment (That day she carried him to his home came to mind). Erza nodded. And with that the two waited, in a tense silence. They didn't say it but they were both worried for him.

She and Erza had developed a tension recently. Mira suspected it was her own fault. She had sort of taken to seeing Natsu like another sibling she needed to protect, and Erza was over here trying to take that naive brother of hers away. Of course reasonably she knew the redhead wouldn't do anything bad to him, but the thought still was enough for her to prevent Erza from trying to date him anymore. She felt bad about it too, she had encouraged the redhead to go for it and now she was stopping her. She was a hypocrite and she knew it.

Movement from the corner of her eye snapped her attention away from that train of thought. Natsu was swimming towards them quickly (though not enough to make it look like he's rushing, more like he forgot to slow down). It didn't take long for Natsu to exit the water and jog over to them. "Hey what's up, how come you two are just sitting here?"

"Just tanning." The lie slipped out of her lips easily.

"Sounds a bit boring."

"It's relaxing," She patted the ground between her and Erza, "Here sit with us, we'll show you." Natsu shrugged and did as told sitting comfortably between the two girls. Mira glanced at Erza and subtly nodded.

Simultaneously the two girls grabbed him quickly moving and grabbing his arms. "What are you two doing?!" He was clearly alarmed and started struggling as she passed his arm to Erza as she moved and set on his crotch to stop him from struggling. She thought she would feel a disgusting bulge of some kind but she didn't feel anything, maybe he was small. She wondered for a second if it even bothered him? Did he know that it is something that bothers a lot of guys?

"Making sure you're okay." She didn't say anything else as she grabbed his shirt and peeled it up. It was now she noticed the faint rise near the chest, that didn't look like the folds of a shirt. Up and up the shirt went and she was soon met with a sight she never thought she would see, admittedly it was incredible.

Two small but perky breasts seemed to be staring right at her. She made eye contact with Erza for a second the same question must have been ringing through her mind. Was Natsu a girl?

Erza broke out of her trance first. "Natsu. . . Are you . . . a girl?"

"Uh, surprise?"

Mira had no idea what to think. The boy. . . No. The girl had hid her gender for nearly a decade and no one in the guild had ever realized it. No wonder he, she, was so feminine. Natsu wasn't a fem boy, In fact Natsu wasn't a boy at all. She was a girl. A girl she had always thought would be her type if she had just been born female. Shit. And she had just been thinking about how she was wary of people trying like Erza trying to come onto Natsu. Fuck! "Why did you hide it?"

"It was a prank."

"A prank?!"

"Yeah Igneel thought I was a boy and I thought it was funny, so when everyone at Fairy Tail did too I just went with it."

"Who knows?"

"Well Lisanna, Gildarts, and Master. And now you two." Natsu paused for a moment before speaking, "So can you two let go of me, as far as I'm aware I'm not supposed to have my breasts exposed in public like this." That was probably something Lisanna told her. She wasn't wrong and Mira practically jumped off her. God she felt so horrible, did Natsu feel upset? Should she be upset but just doesn't realize? She suddenly felt like she had taken advantage of the girl. Even now she found she couldn't take her eyes off the girls chest. Was it wrong that she was thinking about how attractive the girl was, when not but minutes ago she thought the girl was a boy. Of course she had always thought he (she) was cute but denied any attraction because she wasn't attracted to boys, and she just happened to be feminine. God this was going to get so messy.

"So why did you two decide to take off my shirt?"

"I found these and thought you were hiding an injury from me." She says holding out the bandages.

Natsu nodded. "I was wondering where those went, well I guess that explains that."

"Are you mad at us?" Erza clearly felt guilty too. For good reason, they had invaded the girls privacy and had in many ways violated her trust.

"No. You two were worried." God she was so sweet. They didn't deserve such a forgiving teammate. "You two weren't doing it to be mean. No matter what you're still my most precious friends."

"So do you care if we tell the guild or not?"

"Well I mean, I still think the prank is pretty funny, but the actual reveal was less funny than I thought it would be so maybe it's not worth it." Mira sincerely hoped she didn't plan on exposing herself to the guild for her reveal. She greedily wanted to be one of the only people blessed with the sight of Natsu's chest.

"I think you'll be alright as long as it's not in the same way as we just found out." She could get in on messing with the rest of the guild. Erza seemed conflicted if she knew anything about the redhead it was that she would keep the secret out of respect for Natsu's privacy. Erza still kept her own secrets and the redhead wasn't a hypocrite like her, so she treated others the same way she treated herself.

"So you weren't cross-dressing?" What?

"Oh no, those were clothes I keep around for whenever I wanna feel girly." What?

"What?"

"Oh on our date Natsu went dressed as a girl after I accused him of cross dressing, I had found a dress in his house when I went to ask and assumed that was why."

Mira briefly wondered if that started from the time she made Natsu dress as a girl when they were younger. "So do you still want to be treated as a boy?"

"Naw you can treat me like a girl. I don't think the guild will notice even if you do it in front of them." That's true, as much as she loved her guild they weren't the most perceptive bunch.

* * *

Erza had changed her opinion on the Natsu matter. She had resolved to let the crush fade, to preserve his purity. But Natsu wasn't a he anymore and she wouldn't end up like Jellal. Natsu was far more immovable than Jellal had ever been and the girl had proved it time and again. So she had resolved herself to once again pursuing the girl.

A few months had passed and Erza had grown used to the idea of treating Natsu as a girl. It seemed like Mira had too. Mira. Ugh of course they started having problems now. She knew what was going on. The two had their rivalry reignited and the reason was Natsu. Mira knew of Erza's crush, but it seemed the white haired girl had developed her own. It hadn't happened over night, feelings don't quite work that way (although they can, that was how she fell in love with Jellal) but the shift came soon enough for Erza to have been unprepared for it.

And then there was the problem that Natsu seems to have decided their date didn't mean anything and then was blissfully ignorant of the reason why her two teammates were arguing more. Erza was torn, she wanted to be subtle about the whole thing, but it seemed she would have to make her intent abundantly clear. It often felt like the only way to get Natsu to get it would just to be to kiss the younger girls (and oh did she want to get a taste) but then she would be no better than that mystery woman from back then.

Erza felt like she was stuck. If she didn't do something Natsu would get snatched up by Mira, but if she did something she might actually make the pink haired girl hate her. Well she sort of doubted Natsu would hate anyone in the guild, no matter the circumstance, but she might lose trust in Erza. She sighed, she would have to deal with this sooner or later. Well she'd try for subtlety a bit longer, maybe initiating a bit more physical contact with would. Natsu wouldn't mind hugs right?

* * *

Her teammates had been acting weird. Well everyone in her guild was a little weird, but they had been weirder than usual. It had started after they found out she was a girl. Natsu wasn't sure why but something changed between the two and their rivalry seemed to have reignited stronger than ever. Then things only changed more. One day seemingly out of the blue Erza decided to start being really cuddly for lack of a better word. The taller girl had started hugging her whenever she got the chance. It had been painful at first what with the armor and her crushing strength, but overtime Erza seemed to figure things out and had gotten more gentle. It was almost comforting. In many ways it reminded her of when she used to sleep between Igneel and his wings. She felt safe. Still she had no idea what brought the change on.

The weirdest was that whenever they traveled by train she always used her lap as a pillow to help with Natsu's motion sickness. She appreciated it but she wasn't sure why the change happened. Of course something about that change set Mira off and the oldest of the trio started to get touchier too. Natsu wasn't really sure why but somehow she had become an important part of their rivalry. Was it some bet about who could make physical contact with her the most?

The whole thing was confusing. Of course despite all that they still functioned well on quests. In fact Natsu found it easier now that she didn't have her chest bindings restricting her breathing. She herself had finally managed to make S-rank as of last year so she knew she was still improving.

Natsu had recently turned seventeen and was starting to realize a problem. Her chest bindings were getting too painful. She had grown in the past two years since her reveal, standing now just an inch taller than Mira at 5'3". Her chest was smaller than her other two teammates however, a fact Mira brought up a lot. It was certainly bigger than when she was fifteen, having grown to be a large end of B-cup, still no where close to the D-cups sported by Mira or the double D-cups from Erza. Of course Natsu didn't really mind, she had always been happy with her body, but it didn't stop Mira from making comments. Anyways this was a problem because she quickly realized that her breasts were big enough now that constricting them tightly with bindings was extremely uncomfortable and having grown more used to having them unbound on missions left her feeling uneasy in the guild.

She would need to reveal her sex sometime in the future if only because it was getting less fun by the day to keep this up.

"Oy Natsu!"

She looked up and saw Gray waving her over. "What's up Ice Cube?" She didn't really hate him anymore like she did as a kid, but they still didn't get along well either.

"I've heard rumors of someone going by the name Salamander in Hargeon. Thought maybe if someone is using your name they're trying to get your attention." This was the main reason she had stopped hating Gray. He had acknowledged Igneel was a dragon, and that he was her dad, and had even offered his help. He occasionally provided rumors that he heard while on quests, but they never went anywhere. She still went to check. She had to check every lead, because she never knew when she might find the one that's true.

"I'll check it out. . . Thanks."

"Yeah whatever I just want you out of the guild, you're stinking up the place with your fire magic." She didn't think that's how it worked, but she simply grinned.

* * *

"Natsu we need to talk." Mira and Erza had approached her, and judging by the serious tone of their voice it was nothing good.

"What's up?" Better find out sooner rather than later.

"I'm in love with you." The two had said it at the same time. Natsu had no idea what was going on.

"I love you too?" They were her closest friends outside of Lisanna and were her family, of course she loved them.

"No Natsu, we love you not as family or friends, but as a woman."

"I don't understand, how is loving me as a woman any different?"

"Oh for fucks sake it's not this hard Natsu, I wanna fuck your brains out because I find you stupidly attractive. I want to date you so that I can call you my girlfriend and spend every possible moment being with you. I can't get enough of your sweet, if slightly naive, personality and feel like you make me better than I am. Is that clear enough for you?" Natsu was floored, never in a million years was she expecting to hear that from Mira. She felt some heat gathering in her cheeks.

She didn't get a chance to speak as Erza continued. "I feel the same as her, I've loved you for so long now and I want to take things further with you. I know this is probably really sudden to you, but I've been trying to be subtle for years now and it's gone nowhere. Natsu please, will you go out with me?"

"Hell no you should go out with me!"

The two girls quickly broke into a fight but Natsu couldn't think about it. Her heart was hammering in her chest. The last time she had considered relationships at all was when that strange woman had forced a kiss on her. She didn't know what to think. As far as she understood it the two girls were fighting over her. Natsu didn't even know how she felt about either of them. Not romantically at least.

She had seen Mira as something akin to a sister for years now. The older girl had always teased her, but she had also been far more kind then perhaps even she realized. She was always the first to make sure Natsu was okay. Erza on the other hand had been a mentor. The redhead had taught her how to read and write, had gone out of her way to make sure Natsu knew about human society and in recent years had even helped her out with learning how manage things like picking out bra's and feminine underwear. She appreciated both of them a lot but did she have feelings for either of them? She couldn't answer that question. The sound of their fighting was growing more intense as they started using magic. It was giving her a headache. She needed to think. She couldn't think like this.

She did the only thing she could. She ran. Maybe looking into that rumor in Hargeon would help her clear her mind.

* * *

"Fuck!"

"Mira calm down."

"Calm down!? We pushed her too soon and she ran! What if she hates us now? We never even bothered to check if she was into girls?! Fuck!" The two girls had since calmed down from their fight and realize Natsu had ran away. They had checked the guild and found out she hadn't gone back, and according to Gray was probably on her way to Hargeon for a rumor. "We should go after her."

"No, I think she needs time. Forcing her to see us now might make things worse." Mira growled but she knew Erza was right.

With a sigh she sat down on the ground. The two were in the forest outside Magnolia where the trio often trained. She looked up at Erza. "So what are we gonna do? I don't think I'll be able to take it off Natsu picks you."

"I could say much the same. Of course there is a chance that she doesn't pick either of us." Neither girl really wanted to entertain the thought. Erza went silent for a few moments before asking, "Does Natsu know that humans tend to only see one person at a time romantically?"

"Are you saying she might pick both of us?" Mira certainly didn't mind Erza physically, but sharing seemed like it wouldn't work. They were both the type that liked to have power in their relationship and neither would be willing to cede it over to the other. Some might think it's abusive behavior to want to be have next to all the power in a relationship and for most it would be. But there were perfectly healthy relationships that had such a dynamic, they were Dom/Sub relationships and while not exactly common they weren't the most bizarre either. Mira had pinned Natsu for a sub years ago so she was fairly certain that wouldn't be an issue. It was why her relationship with Erza had failed so miserably too, they were both doms and neither were willing to concede that status.

"She might. We've never asked how dragons mate so there's a chance Natsu was taught that she is supposed to have multiple partners." Dragons weren't animals but they were different from humans and might be polygamous. If no one had corrected that assumption (assuming she had it at all) then there was a chance Natsu would just try to enter a relationship with both of them.

"If she accepts both of us what do we do?" She didn't like the idea of sharing, but it's not like she could blame Natsu for wanting too (assuming she did). If she really had lived her entire life under the impression that it wasn't weird to date multiple people then it would be unfair to be mad about it, even if they wouldn't accept it.

"I don't know."

"And what if she just avoids giving us an answer?"

"Then we give her more time to work out her feelings. If she still hasn't figured it out after a while then we'll go from there." Mira nodded. They had much to think about.

* * *

The trip to Hargeon had been easy. She had ran to her house grabbed Happy and then hopped on the first train there. Then she wallowed in her misery for a few hours but it at least distracted her from the greater problems back home. She had practically kissed the ground when she finally got off the damned train. She didn't understand how people could stand those things. Sure she saw the use, it moved far faster than she could run, but it was so uncomfortable.

She wouldn't think about her teammates for now. She wanted to focus on the rumor about Igneel first. She briefly wondered what she would do if he's actually here. Would she leave with him and never return to Fairy Tail? The thought made her heartache, they were as much her family as he was. She wondered how Erza and Mira would feel. Gah! Here she was thinking about them again. She could feel an unfamiliar heat rising to her cheeks. What was she going to do? She had no idea how dating worked. Sure she had always thought the two older girls were pretty, gorgeous even, but did she want to date them? They had asked at the same time so was she supposed to date both? She wished Lisanna was here.

"Kya! Salamander!" The shrill cries of adoring fans rang out and Natsu followed the voices. She found a crowd of people gathered around but she saw no Igneel. It probably wasn't him then. Well maybe he shrunk down? That seemed unlikely but she wanted to hold onto her hope. She pushed her way through the crowd, stumbling in front of everyone, and was met with the sight of a flamboyant man. He had a weird attractive quality that sort of drew her in. But she found herself comparing him to Mira and Erza, and he just didn't stand up to them. Hell he didn't even match up to that mysterious woman.

"Oh do I have another adoring fan?" He bent down to look at her. "My you're quite the cute one aren't you?"

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" The man seemed shocked. His fans seemed shocked. She wasn't sure why, he didn't even try to look like her. If this was the guy claiming to be 'Salamander' then clearly her posers didn't actually care about appearance.

He regained his composure and made some weird gesture of flipping his head, almost like he was trying to get his short hair out of his face. "It seems I'm not as famous as I thought. I am Salamander!" He pulled a large card out of nowhere and signed it. "Here you can have my autograph, I'm sure your friends will be jealous."

"Uh huh?"

"I see you are dumbstruck by my majesty. Worry not, I've taken a liking to you! You're invited to a party I'm going to be having on my yacht tonight! In fact you're all invited." He said making a grand gesture before using flame magic to lift himself off the ground, "Now I must be going, I hope to see you lovely ladies tonight!" And with that he left.

"Well that was weird." The other women quickly dispersed save for one. A blonde woman around Natsu's age with probably the biggest pair of tits she had seen to date. Attached at her hip was a key ring with several ornate keys, some gold and some silver. She also had a whip. Natsu had no idea why but she wasn't going to question it.

"Thanks for breaking that spell." What spell?

"There was a spell?"

"Yeah that guy was using a charm spell. I had been under the effects until you stepped in." Oh maybe that was why she thought the guy was weirdly attractive. That explained a lot. "If you don't mind I'd like to buy you lunch as thanks." Natsu looked at Happy and shrugged.

"Sure."

* * *

"So are you native to Hargeon miss?"

"Oh so you realize I'm a girl."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Most of my friends have yet to figure it out."

"How?! I mean you're not huge but your chest is still pretty noticeable." The blonde said pointing at her breasts.

"I normally wear bindings to help hide it."

"Why?"

"It's a really long term prank." The blonde woman sweat dropped. "Also the name is Natsu by the way."

"Nice to meet you Natsu! I'm Lucy!"

"I'm Happy!"

"Did that cat just talk?"

"Yeah he does that."

"Okay then." That was a pretty standard reaction to Happy. He was just a talking cat it shouldn't be that weird.

"Oh and to answer your question we were looking for my dad, Igneel."

Lucy seemed a little empathetic to her cause and nodded. "I might have seen him, what does he look like?"

"He's a giant red dragon."

"There's no way something like that would be in the middle of town!" Natsu laughed, she had thought so too, but wanted to check to be sure.

"I guess you're right. So are you a native then?"

"Nope, I'm a mage looking to join a guild! Oh Mages are people who can use magic!" Natsu giggled, of course Luigi didn't realize she was a mage.

"That's pretty cool, what kind of magic do you use?"

"I can summon celestial spirits using these keys!" Oh that's interesting, she hadn't heard of the magic before but she could see the use. Assuming the spirits are strong.

"So what guild are you looking to join?"

"Fairy Tail!" Natsu laughed at that, she was sure Lucio would fit right in. She didn't even seem to realize she was talking to a member of the guild she wanted to join. "What are you laughing at? Do you think I can't?"

"No I'm sure they'd be happy to have you. I just also happen to be fond of the guild."

"Oh you're a fan too! Have you seen the pinups of Mira? She's so pretty." Dammit. Why did it go back to one of the two women she didn't want to think about.

"Y-yeah I've seen them."

"Do you ever wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"Well she's gay so that might be the reason."

"How do you know that?" The blonde seemed surprised by the information. It wasn't exactly a secret but she guessed Sorcerer Magazine didn't run that news.

"I've met her before, and she's admitted as much. She dated Erza Scarlet once you know." She couldn't help the fond tone of voice as she spoke about them.

"Really?! Have you met Erza Scarlet too?! What are they like?"

"Mira is. . . Well to be frank she's amazing, one of the most amazing women I've ever met. She's easily the strongest person I've ever met. Not because of her sheer strength, Erza easily matches that, but because of her force of will. Even after she lost her little sister her first concern was her friend who had rushed into danger to find her. She is scary as hell, especially while transformed, but she's surprisingly gentle and has a way of just making you feel safe. She loves to tease people but hates making them feel bad. She gorgeous, those magazines don't do her justice. When she's in the thrill of battle and smiling with pure enjoyment on her face, well I've never seen her more beautiful than in those moments. She cares deeply for her siblings and the members of Fairy Tail and I feel lucky to have known her."

"Wow, you must respect her a lot," Natsu nodded, she did Mira in many ways was her hero. She wanted to be strong like her. "What about Erza then?"

"Erza is incredibly stern. She is quick to bark out orders and has a no nonsense attitude most of the time, unless she's with Mira. She's very rough around the edges and tends to push people away when she first meets them. But she takes it upon herself to look out for everyone in the guild. She sees them like younger siblings that she needs to take care of. She even taught one member how to read and write when they were kids. She is always there when you need her to be and she can actually be pretty affectionate, even if she's not the best at controlling it or manifesting it properly." She chuckled at the memory of the time Erza had forced her into that awkward hug. "She always looks out for you and will be the first to offer her help. And you know much like Mira she's gorgeous. More than enough to make your jaw drop if you hadn't seen her before."

Oh god how was she supposed to choose between these two amazing women. She had loved both of them sure. But was it romantic? How was she supposed to pick? They both meant so much to her, but she didn't know if she was _in _love with them like that. This was hard.

"Natsu~" She looked down at the worried face of Happy, she had of course told him what had happened. She smiled down at him and scratched his head. She just needed time to think. She'd figure this out.

"They must mean a lot to you huh?"

"They do."

"Well I should get going, thanks again for saving me. And hey keep an eye on the magazines, before you know it I'll be in them as a Fairy Tail wizard!" She smiled at Natsu and Natsu smiled back. She was sure Luny would make a great addition to the guild. With that she payed the bill and Left Natsu and Happy.

"Hey Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"If that guy is claiming to be you then isn't he using Fairy Tail too?" Oh shit.

* * *

She had quickly figured found his yacht that night. It was after all the only yacht near the city. She had an ass to kick. No one gets away with running her guilds good name through the mud. With some quick help from Happy she landed on the ship and crashed through the roof.

She blinked in surprise as she saw Loopy here. Loopy seemed equally surprised to see her. Well it's not like she told her she was a wizard too. The ship rocked and Natsu quickly felt the uncomfortable churning of her stomach. She didn't pay much attention to the events that followed as Loopy and fake Salamander talked for a bit and then suddenly she found herself washed ashore along with the boat. She quickly felt better now that she was on land.

It seemed this was the doing of one of Luki's spirits. She had to admit this was a lot of destruction. The girl would really fit right in. But for now she had an ass to kick. "Oy Bastard."

"Who are you calling a bastard you whore?"

She ignored the comment and continued. "You claimed to be from Fairy Tail, yeah?"

"I am, and if you try anything my guild mates will destroy you, of course if you agree to come with me and be my woman then I'll ignore you interruption."

"No I was just getting confirmation that I can kick your ass." The man didn't get a chance to question her as she quickly lit a fist on fire and slammed it into his gut. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The man coughed out some blood before being launched away, unconscious. She looked around and saw the crew of the yacht looking afraid. One commented on her guild mark and magic. Seems they finally realized. Happy was busy explaining who she was now to Luka. "Remember this, no one pretends to be part of Fairy Tail and gets away with it."

The sound of foot steps running in sync grabbed her attention. Rune Knights. That sounds like a pain. She quickly ran up to the blonde and asked, "Hey you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" The girl nodded. "Then let's go!"

She quickly dragged the blonde off.

* * *

She arrived back at the guild a week later, having refused to take the train and being in no particular rush. She had taken the time to think. She had quickly figured out that talking about the situation with Lucy (whose name she had finally memorized) had helped. She hadn't given the specifics, but that she was torn between choosing between two people she cared about deeply.

"You should just talk to them, and honestly tell them what you told me. If they care for you as much as you do them, then they'll understand." The advice was sound, but the idea was scary. She didn't want her team getting torn apart because of her. Maybe she should just reject both of them. Tell them that she wants to remain as friends. She was beginning to realize she might have feelings for both but she had asked Lucy about human dating and found out it was abnormal to take multiple partners. She didn't want to hurt one or the other but maybe if she just picked neither then things could go back to normal.

Her gut told her that wouldn't work. Her teammates were too stubborn for that to work. But right now it seemed like the best option.

She had made a pit stop at her house to put on her chest bindings, she had an image to keep up. Although she might go public with her gender soon enough. That taken care of she escorts Lucy to the guild and happily introduces her to the family.

She would quickly find out that Erza and Mira were out on a mission and wouldn't be back for a few days. Good, more time to think.

* * *

Lucy was weird. It was official. The girl herself was weird, but it was her summons that truly cemented her strangeness. Natsu had first seen it when the two had gone to rescue Macao from his missions. She had summoned a bull-man-thing that was not only crazy strong, but also crazy perverted. It had politely (although with a very enthusiastic tone) asked on more than one occasion to cop a feel of Lucy's breasts. Speaking of Loki hadn't hit on Lucy, he had freaked out after seeing her Keys. Which made her even weirder. Loki hit on any woman he saw so it was weird for him to not hit on Lucy. It's not like she wasn't hot. She was, Natsu could recognize that much.

It got weirder when they went on that quest to steal a book, and she had summoned the weird crab guy. She really had no idea what the hell it was with her spirits and being so weird.

All that being said she had made a good friend. In many ways she reminded her of a more easily agitated Lisanna. Natsu had also quickly figured out that Lucy's apartment was a great place to hang out. To think she had lived without an indoor bath for so long. She was used to the cool water of the nearby river so the hot and still water of Lucy's place was a pleasant change.

In spite of that something about the idea of going over to Lucy's place today seemed like a bad idea. Something in her gut told her not to.

* * *

She and Mira had returned from their quest. It was simple enough. Just go slay a giant monster, nothing to out of the ordinary. The hardest part of the quest was arguing with Mira that it was reasonable to bring back the giant horn the villagers had decorated. She had managed to win that argument in the end.

She looked around the guild and noticed a lack of Natsu. That was disappointing. She looked at a random member "Where is Natsu?"

"I-I don't know, maybe with that new girl Lucy. They seem to have hit it off." Erza froze and so did the woman next to her. Had someone seduced Natsu in the time it's been since they saw her last? A pit grew in her stomach. She was about to ask where this Lucy girl lives when Natsu walked in the guild, alongside a blonde woman. Her eyes zeroed in on her big tits before moving to her whip. Oh hell no.

"Natsu. We need to talk." The pink haired girl gulped and turned to run. Mira transformed instantly and caught her before she could run. They had much to discuss.

* * *

"So who is this Lucy girl?" She pinned the pink haired girl with a glare. She'd be upset if Natsu not only didn't answer them but started seeing someone else without even telling them. Thankfully Natsu seemed confused.

"A new guild mate, I've been going on quests with her. We're friends. What does she have to do with presumably our relationship." Well, Natsu _was_ more perceptive than she gave her credit for.

"As long as that's all there is to it, then nothing. So then do you have an answer for us?" Natsu went quiet for a moment before nodding. Mira felt her pulse skyrocket and she had no doubt Erza was feeling much the same.

"I won't date either of you." She could feel the sting in her heart. They hadn't thought to check Natsu's own sexuality and had selfishly pushed their attractions on her. "It wouldn't be fair to any of us." Wait what?

"What do you mean?"

"I," Natsu paused, "Think I like both of you. But I don't want to hurt-" Mira didn't give Natsu a chance to finish as she interrupted.

"That's the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard. I would have rather you just said you want to date both of us then this bullshit."

"I thought that wasn't normal." She didn't know who told her that, but she'd make them pay (even if it was true). She would rather share then not have Natsu at all.

"It's not but since when have we ever been normal?"

"So do you want me to date both of you then? Because it didn't seem that way."

"Truth be told I would rather have you to myself. Erza probably feels the same way." She saw the redhead nod out of the corner of her eye. "But just tell it to me straight. Don't even think about Erza, do you like me romantically or not?"

"I think so? I haven't really considered romance much, but the more I thought about you like that the more I liked the idea."

"Then we're dating now. No arguments. You are my girlfriend and that is final. Now then, do you like Erza, don't think about me." She would love to stop without mentioning Erza, but that likely would accomplish nothing. The redhead did have the ability to speak for herself after all.

"Again, I think so."

"Well then you and Erza are dating now, congrats."

"So you are just deciding all this for me?"

"Well it's better than making the stupid fucking decision to pick neither of us."

"Indeed, I would much rather share you with her then not have you at all." Erza said bluntly.

"Exactly, I'm not going to be upset if I get to see Erza while we go at it. She's stupidly attractive and we all know it."

"What?" Of course Natsu missed the euphemism.

"I'll explain later, once you're ready."

"Okay?"

"Great, any complaints? Or questions?"

"So are you two also dating each other then? Is that how this works?"

She looked at Erza, Erza looked back. They came to an understanding, they might form some sort of relationship but it wouldn't be the same as what they had before or with Natsu. "No, Mira and I will not be dating like that. But we might mutually do things with you." Natsu didn't seem to get it but that was okay. She would most certainly understand by the time they started actually going on dates.

Mira smiled, she was going to finally start dating the girl she loved.

Natsu looked between them and asked "So does this actually change things?" Mira smiled at her and brought her face in close, her lips just a tiny bit away.

"That depends on you. If it was up to me I'd fuck your brains out right now. But this is new to you and we'll take things slow. So how do you feel about kissing?" She so desperately wanted to take the other girls lips right now.

"I don't know, it scared me a lot last time."

"Mira."

She turned to look at Erza, "Hmm?"

"We forgot to talk to the Master."

"He's out at the guild masters meeting." Natsu answered helpfully.

"Shit! We've been wasting time and forgot about the dark guild."

"Dark guild?"

"I'll explain as we go." Natsu nodded, good that she understood the urgency in their tone. They quickly set out, but Natsu stopped them before they could really leave. She and Erza blinked in surprise as they found themselves getting quick pecks on the lips in succession.

"That wasn't so bad I guess." She had to force herself not to think about Natsu's blush as they left.

* * *

A/N So I want to start off thanking everyone who has followed, favorited so far. An especially big thanks to those who have reviewed. Speaking of reviews I normally respond to reviews via pm so if you've left a review and haven't checked your inbox then you may want to check. As for guest reviews, I'll address any questions here. So to the guest that mentioned fem!Natsu x Lucy, I personally am just not a big fan of NaLu be it yuri, yaoi, or het so there won't be any in this fic, sorry if that disappoints you. That being said I am debating whether or not I want to add a third girl, I have two potential candidates in mind but I would love hear suggestions too. That being said at most it would be one other girl for a total of three.

Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one.

Oh one last thing, starting this chapter moving forward I'm going to be posting the date of release on these chapters, so that for any curious you can get a rough idea of how frequently I update.

CM 02/05/2020


End file.
